Don't You Want Me?
by Sayforever
Summary: Raine! I LOVE them! :  PS Kurt will find someone else but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Want Me?**

I couldn't believe that after a kiss like that Blaine didn't want me so I decided to confront him, without Kurt.

"Rachael I'm so glad I ran into you!"

"Blaine good to see you too," I said confused at his excitement to see me because to my knowledge our attraction was one-sided.

"Look I came here hoping to run into you and because Kurt's home sick today so he probably won't show up, I needed to get you alone."  
"Okay Blaine what's up?"  
"I am attracted to you I just didn't want to hurt Kurt so we can date but we _have _to keep it secret until Kurt moves on."  
"Secret? I've never done that before."

"Well what do you say?"  
"I say that it's time Rachel Berry took some chances."  
******************************************************************************

A\N okay so sorry this chapter was so short but it's just a start of my first Glee fic so let's see where it goes from here. Review so I can know to continue… or not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Tuesday at glee practice, the day after Blaine and I started going out, and he texted me.

"Hey who are you talking to Rachel," Santana asked.

"No-no one who would I talk to?"  
"That is what I just asked and you stuttered so it's someone you shouldn't be talking to."  
"I am not dumb enough to tell you if I don't want someone to know Santana.

"Rachel, Santana do you too want to stop talking or is this going to be social hour?"  
" you seem awfully grumpy today what's wrong?"

"I just am worried about Sue."  
"Why," the entire glee club asked in unison.

"I mean that I'm worried about what she is going to do next," he said a little too quickly.

"Oh because of the loss at regionals?"  
"Yeah Rachel that's why."

""Well I think we've proved that we can handle any of her tricks now."

"I guess."

* * *

"Blaine who are you talking to?"

"Kurt hi I'm not talking to anyone I was just checking the time," I said not even sure I convinced myself.

"Okay so what time is it according to," he leaned over my screen," Rachel Barry? During practice?"  
"Well technically practice hasn't started yet."

"So what were you two talking about?"  
"Oh nothing just you know friend stuff."  
"Like?"  
"When did this become an interrogation?"  
"When you started letting a _girl _distract you."  
"Kurt were friends, friends can _talk _just like we always do."  
And that I think is the time when Kurt realized I wasn't into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"So Kurt must have really let you have it then huh?"  
"No actually he just looked shocked and maybe even hurt."  
"Aw poor Kurt, did you talk to him?"  
"No I didn't get a chance yet because he headed straight home after practice."  
"Yeah how did that go today?"  
"Good, how about yours?"  
"Good, I'm so glad we can finally just talk alone."  
"Me too, in fact where are you Rachel?"  
"I'm at my house."  
"What's your address?"  
****

"Well Kurt I don't think it's a big deal I mean your attracted to other people too right?"  
"Well no not really."  
"Not even a little bit?"  
"Well there is one guy I kind of like."  
"See?"  
"But at least I like a guy I mean he's gay right?"  
"Well I really don't think it's that black or white."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I don't think it's about gay or straight I think it's about who you fall in love with,"  
"How do you know so much about this? "

"Well there is a guy I kind of like."  
"Sam does Santana know?"  
"No she doesn't."  
"Oh who is he?"  
"Kurt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What would you say if I said it was you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"Sam you're attracted to me?"**  
**"Yeah Kurt I am, so where does this leave us?"**  
**"Sam do you want to kiss me?"**  
**"Yeah, I mean only if you want me too."**  
**"I do," he said hesitantly.**

**"Okay I'm going to kiss you tell me if you change your mind."**  
**I hadn't realized at this point that Santana was right, Sam _did_ have big lips and this is what I considered my first kiss.**

**"Santana we got to talk."**  
**"Alright Sam what's up?"**  
**"There's someone else I like."**  
**"Okay well what does that mean?"**  
**"We're breaking up."**  
**"Wait_ you're _dumping _me_? For who?"**  
**"Does it matter?"**  
**"Of course it does because if she's prettier than me, Sam don't you want me?"**  
**"Not as much as I did."**

**"So who is she Sam if you're dumping me to try and get back with Quinn-"**  
**"Santana it's not a girl."**  
**"What you're dumping me for a _guy?"_**

**"Yes."**  
**"There are no gay guys at McKinley that anyone knows about."**  
**"He doesn't go to McKinley."**  
**"Sam are you going out with _Kurt?"  
_"Sort of, I mean we kissed yesterday."**  
**"Well then."**  
**"Santana _please _don't tell anyone."**  
**"Oh I won't tell anyone," I'll only tell everyone I thought.**

**He picked me up and put me on the bed.**

**"Rachel you are so beautiful."**  
**"Blaine you're sweet."**  
**He started to kiss me and things got heavier, he went to pull my shirt up.**

**"Blaine," I whispered, "I can't do this."**

**"Okay," he said.**

**"Are you mad?"**  
**"No if you don't want to you don't have to.**

**"But I want to I'm just scared."**

**"Rachel I won't let anything happen to you."**  
**"Okay."**  
**"Okay what?"**  
**"We can do it."**  
**"Rachel are you sure this is a big decision."**  
**"I'm sure."**

**He started to pull up my shirt and this time I let him get it off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I let him take me to a whole other level he tugged at my pants and I got nervous. I'm in the celibacy club and what if I got pregnant like Quinn and how on _earth_ could I explain that and-

"Rachel if you're not ready I could wait."

"What makes you think I'm not ready?"  
"You're hesitating."

"I don't know I just, I don't want to hurt Kurt."  
"It's nice that you're worried about Kurt but when does what you want overrule what Kurt wants?"  
"When I know that I won't hurt Kurt by getting what I want."  
"Alright."

"Hey so I'll wait as long as you need to but when do I get bragging rights?"  
"What are you talking about Kurt?"  
"When do I get to tell everyone were dating?"  
"I guess you can tell people now because I think I accidentally told Santana."

"How did you accidentally tell her?"  
"Long story."  
"Okay then."  
*******

So I am officially out of the closet and dating Kurt now things couldn't be much better especially since people were so accepting of it unlike I thought they would be.

AN: the next chapter is all ready just need a couple reviews and warning: next chapter starts to blur the lines between t and m so to be safe I'm changing the rating.


End file.
